Walled City
The Walled City is a location on Dinosaur Planet in Star Fox Adventures. Walled City is one of the four SpellStone land which were torn away from the planet and trapped in its orbit during the Saurian Crisis. 'Overview' Home to the EarthWalker Tribe, it is a round area, surrounded by a wall, with pyramids surrounding a river, which surrounds a bigger, principal pyramid. Walled City is recognizable by its temples, river, and bridges. 'History' ''Plight of Sauria Some time ago before the dinosaur civil war, the EarthWalkers managed to keep the savage RedEye Tribe locked away within the temples to control their hunger for the flesh of other tribes. However, the uprising of the SharpClaw Tribe saw the release of the RedEye Tribe in attempts to gain support for their planetary domination, leading to the EarthWalkers being slaughtered, driven out of their city and the capture of the King EarthWalker. Walled City was then torn away from Dinosaur Planet when General Scales stole the four SpellStones and presumably gave the 2nd Fire SpellStone to the RedEye King for safe keeping. Fox McCloud and Tricky flew to Walled City there to save the King EarthWalker and get the third SpellStone back, which was held by the King RedEye, ending the short, violent reign of the RedEye Tribe. Although Fox was successful in returning the SpellStones, the planet was still falling apart, and followed Peppy Hare's tip that the planet required the Krazoa Spirits to ensure the planetary reconstruction. Peppy and Tricky also remembered noticing a Krazoa Shrine Entrance Warp on top of the mountain on Walled City. On his second trip, Fox had to get into the Krazoa Shrine on top of the main pyramid to get one of the two remaining Krazoa Spirits. After getting the Krazoa Spirit, it is then when he and Tricky part ways, and Fox makes Tricky a member of the Star Fox Team. On his way to Krazoa Palace, Fox confronted Wolf during his attempt to steal the Krazoa Spirit. After the defeat of Andross in outer space (or in Astropolis at the Lylat Star in ''Nintendo World), the Krazoa Spirits were able to resume their protection of Dinosaur Planet and returned Walled City to the planet's main surface, restoring the planetary body. ''Aparoid Invasion Walled City is also the area of Sauria seen in the Aparoid Invasion. It was attacked by the Aparoids, but Fox and Krystal destroyed the invading Aparoids on ground while Falco and Slippy destroyed the Aparoids in the sky and reunited with King Tricky afterward. This stage is also playable in Versus Mode. ''Nintendo World 'Trivia' *The Walled City during daylight shares its theme with Lightfoot Village. *One of the few areas that has no SharpClaw foot soldiers. *The Temple structures and architecture resemble the ancient Aztec culture. Similarly enough, the EarthWalkers seem to worship the sun and the moon, just like the aztecs. *Peppy states in an unused briefing for Walled City that the EarthWalkers built the temples for the purpose of keeping the RedEye and ShadowHunter tribes under control, due to their flesh eating diets. *The Walled City was presumably the setting for the Sauria mission in Star Fox: Assault, due to the presence of buildings with a similar architecture to the temples in the Walled City, as well as Tricky being encountered there after the mission. 'References' *''Star Fox Adventures'' *''Star Fox Pentalogy'' Category:Lands of Sauria Category:Cities